


Devour

by poisonwithtrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hallucinations, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Other, Vore, dubcon, edging but for vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonwithtrash/pseuds/poisonwithtrash
Summary: A friend asked me to write hypno fic of our fursonas, so I wrote the most unapologetic self-indulgent thing I could think of, and am posting it here with names changed to protect the "innocent." The characters are Vieran (it/its, maned wolf) and Katsu (they/them, grey wolf).
Kudos: 6





	Devour

Katsu yawned, and the maned wolf sitting next to them couldn’t help from commenting.  
  
“Your mouth is so pretty.”  
  
Vieran was wistfully observing the other wolf’s teeth. Katsu raised their eyebrows.  
  
“Hmm?”  
  
“Well I just...you know…” Vieran turned away, suddenly very self-conscious. “Sometimes I find myself wishing I were...a little smaller...or you bigger, so you could...uh…”  
  
“Eat you? Swallow you in one bite?”  
  
“Am I really that obvious?”  
  
"Extremely.”  
  
“Hmph, don’t worry, it’s just wishful thinking…”  
  
“And why would I worry? Maybe I’ll just eat you right now, hm?”  
  
Katsu smirked and cleared their throat while Vieran just flushed, eyes darting around the room.  
  
“W-what? I’m not sure what you mean, but I’m uh, well-”  
  
“Stop talking.”  
  
Katsu’s interruption was sudden and harsh, but it didn’t register that way to Vieran. There was something in Katsu’s voice that hadn’t been there before, something entwined between every syllable that burrowed into Vieran’s mind. In an instant, Vieran decided it didn’t want to talk any more.  
  
“Better. No need to be worried, just look at me.”  
  
Vieran’s embarrassment didn’t seem so bad anymore. Katsu’s words stuck to its brain and muffled its heightened emotions, leaving only a vague serenity. It turned to lock its gaze on Katsu, the green glint of their eyes captivating its gradually clouding mind.  
  
“Good girl. Keep looking. Keep listening.”  
  
Vieran wondered what was happening to it, and wanted to ask Katsu what they were doing, but it just couldn’t find the will to speak. Thoughts were blurring and Katsu’s voice kept echoing more and more and their eyes were just so pretty, why not just keep looking and listening for a little bit?  
  
Katsu held Vieran’s gaze as its eyes glazed over as if daydreaming. Its mouth hung slightly open, tongue threatening to droop out the side.  
  
“Very good. Listen up, because everything I’m about to say is true.”  
  
This should be a fun one.  
  
Causing someone to see something they didn’t want to was annoyingly difficult, but on the contrary, Vieran would beg for this. Maybe this was a wasted opportunity to *make* it beg, but that could always come later. The element of surprise was a suitable substitute this time.  
  
“I’m opening my mouth. The one you think is so pretty. It’s so wide...wider than you thought possible.”  
  
Of course, Katsu wasn’t actually doing this, otherwise they wouldn’t be able to speak properly. But Vieran didn’t notice or care. Katsu’s words painted a vivid image in Vieran’s vision, somewhere between a dream and a hallucination. As far as it was concerned, Katsu was still right next to it, jaw slowly widening. Words kept popping into its head, but it was too transfixed by the glint of Katsu’s fangs to wonder why their mouth wasn’t moving. Those teeth were just so shiny and white and sharp…  
  
“Hear a soft click as my jaw unhinges…”  
  
Vieran audibly gasped, its breath beginning to quicken.  
  
“...and I slooowly move toward you.”  
  
Katsu couldn’t help but grin as Vieran’s anticipation sent shivers across its whole body, but then Vieran started inching toward them and they raised their eyebrows.  
  
“Stop moving.”  
  
Vieran froze.  
  
“I know you’re excited but don’t jump the gun, alright? Let the moment last.”  
  
A tiny, reflexive whine escaped Vieran’s throat as time seemed to slow. It watched Katsu’s black tongue loll out of their mouth, forked like a snake’s. Was it always like that? Who cares. Much more important to savor the hot breath on its face as Katsu achingly, painfully slowly put their enormous jaws around its head. When at last it felt all those pinpricks of pressure against its skull, as it was finally able to behold the sublime view of the pulsing wet throat that awaited it, everything...stopped?  
  
“Wait.”  
  
Time froze. Vieran couldn’t move, could barely even think. Impossible to say whether that was due to Katsu’s voice or from the sheer anticipation wracking its body.  
  
Katsu leaned forward and caressed Vieran’s cheek with one paw. It had gone under so deeply and so easily that it was a little bit adorable. But it wouldn’t do to let Vieran simply get what it wanted.  
  
Katsu suddenly scratched directly down Vieran’s cheek, causing its body to recoil and its eyes to flutter. Vieran was suddenly cognizant of a grey paw with patches of deep green scales. It hurt, but the pain wasn’t enough to shake it from its reverie.  
  
“You were impatient before, so you have to make up for it. You can speak now, but only if you beg.”  
  
The first sounds out of Vieran’s mouth were garbled gibberish, as if it had only just now remembered that speech existed. Katsu hadn’t commanded it to beg, but only because they knew that’d be overkill.  
  
“P..p...please…”  
  
“Please what?”  
  
Vieran’s eyes were watering and there was drool dripping from its tongue. It hadn’t considered blinking or closing its mouth.  
  
“Please...please eat me. Please eat me swallow me whole please let me feel your throat tighten around me let me slide over your tongue please please let-”  
  
“Gooood. I’m going to swallow you now.”  
  
Katsu licked a long line up the side of Vieran’s neck, then a second, then a third. Vieran’s breath hitched as once more it felt Katsu’s jaws close around its head and saw that gaping throat open up to greet it. Katsu bit hard on Vieran’s collarbones and shoulders, licking up any blood they drew on the way, before moving down to its chest, the sensation propelling Vieran ever forward.  
  
As Vieran slipped further and further into the warm embrace of a snug esophagus, its mind a blank euphoria, Katsu helped themself to the rest of Vieran’s body. It’s what Vieran would want, after all. And it wouldn’t remember a thing, if it were even aware what had happened in the first place.  
  
When Katsu was satisfied, and thought Vieran had had enough fun, they snapped it awake. Vieran’s eyes fluttered for a long moment before locking onto Katsu’s own. Katsu quickly averted their gaze, a tiny bit concerned Vieran might try to get some revenge. But Vieran was grinning.  
  
“Did...are you...have you always…?”  
  
“Sometimes. I don’t bring it up much.”  
  
“Well that was...that was magical! We HAVE to do it again some time.”  
  
“Maybe.”  
  
“I especially liked the reptile details~”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“The forked tongue and the scales and the-”  
  
“I didn’t make you see those things.”  
  
“Oh, uh...well I’m probably misremembering. It’s all a bit fuzzy. Maybe next time, you could like...turn into a snake, or like a naga or something, and…”  
  
Katsu smiled, glad that Vieran was so enthusiastic. The snake bits were a little weird. Maybe Vieran’s mind filtered their words through its subconscious desires and turned Katsu into some sort of reptile hybrid? Leave it to Vieran to take an already strange situation and make it even stranger. Maybe they should be more specific in the future, but who knows? Maybe it’d be just as fun to see what Vieran’s mind would cook up next.


End file.
